Various forms of structures have been heretofore designed for simulating steer movement to assist in lasso or roping training. However, most of these previously known forms of structures have been deficient in one manner or another, either in proper simulation of steer movement, ease of use or manner of movement from a starting position to a remote position and back to the aforementioned starting position. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of steer movement simulating structure for use in lasso and roping training.
Previously known forms of lasso and roping training structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,066,939, 3,324,823, 3,776,553, 3,947,033 and 4,081,056.